In recent years, it is well recognized that there have been significant advancements in the field of concrete forming. It is known, for instance, that there are a wide variety of forming systems which are now available for nearly every conceivable concrete forming application. In addition, there have been a number of different types of accessories and components developed for use with the various concrete forming systems.
As will be appreciated, a variety of forming systems have been specifically developed for particular applications. Among these are forms for bridge piers, beams and large walls, forms for round tanks and curved walls, forms for heavy construction, box culvert travellers, room tunnel forms, bridge deck systems, forms for curbs and gutters, and even specialized designs for unique concrete forming requirements. In addition to these unique types of systems, it is well known that concrete forming is entirely common for pouring walls.
In wall forming systems, it is typical for the panels to be designed in such manner as to be vertically positioned. The panels and fillers are conventionally available in a variety of heights and backing bar configurations for specific applications. When workmen utilize such wall forming systems, there are oftentimes still additional important requirements.
More particularly, it is not at all uncommon for a concrete wall to be formed so as to have one or more pilasters. There are components that have been and can be built for the purpose of forming a pilaster but, generally speaking, they have lacked the degree of versatility that would be desirable. Specifically, this has been true for plywood systems designed especially for residential and low industrial concrete walls.
In these systems, each form typically has attached hardware that secures the ties and subsequent form. This connection also helps to align the formwork. Further, water brackets typically slide over hex headbolts and accept standard lumber to bring formwork into final alignment.
While these systems are extremely useful, it has remained to provide a truly versatile pilaster form that permits the forming of a pilaster in any of a plurality of widths and depths in relation to a concrete wall.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.